


During Clubbing

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bottom Edward Nygma, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Edward Nygma, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Harvey Dent, Dom/sub, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Edward Nygma, Top Harvey Dent, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Two-Face visits a club and wants The Riddler how high he gets.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6





	During Clubbing

Two-Face: Want more?

Riddler: Ah! Oh my- yes Two-Face! Fuck me h-hah! Faster! Aa-aah!


End file.
